1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device using the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel capable of reducing pixel voltage shift and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) with a wide viewing angle mainly makes use of protrusions (or bumps) formed on its substrates or slits on its electrodes to pre-tilt liquid crystal (LC) cells. Nowadays, technology of forming protrusions or slits to generate multi-domain effect for displaying image has been widely used in the products of LCD.
Although protrusions on the electrodes enable LCD to have multi-domain effect, they have bevel edges after manufactured. The bevel edges give the LC cells boundary energy so that the LC cells are not vertical to the substrates when the supplied pixel voltage for driving the LC cells is zero. Due to the tilt of the LC cells as the pixel voltage is not provided, light would pass through the LCD, causing the problem of light leak to LCD.
Forming slits on the electrodes could merely generate limited effect of multi-domain since it relates to the alignment of the substrates, the width of single slit and the distance between two slits. In addition, disclination happens to the LC cells above slits and between any two of the slits, reducing the transparent rate of LCD.
At present, technology of using auxiliary electrodes and pixel electrodes to control the LC cells has also been used in the product of LCD. In each pixel, an auxiliary electrode is disposed around the pixel electrode for aligning the LC cells. Moreover, the auxiliary electrode in one pixel is extended from the pixel electrode of another adjoining pixel, and a coupling capacitance is formed between the auxiliary electrode and the pixel electrode of the same pixel. Therefore, when the pixel voltage of one pixel is changed, the pixel voltage of its adjoining pixel is changed accordingly due to the effect of the coupling capacitance, causing the problem of pixel voltage shift to the adjoining pixel, further deteriorating the display image quality.